The Next Step
by glnn bck
Summary: "Megamind." She said. "You've became a good guy. But now it's time for the next step."   A CHRISTIAN STORY   WILL NOT CONTINUE


I decided to add some extra stuff to the movie, SINCE I LUV IT! :]

It had been 3 weeks since Megamind had defeated Titan. Metro Man got a record deal with Ralph Stanley. Megamind was now officially Roxanne's boyfriend, which made him a very happy man.

He and minion were at home now. They were both relieved that they didn't have to think of any schemes for awhile. And now Megamind swiveled in circles in his swivel chair, bored out of his mind, while Minion was making teeny weeny paper airplanes.

Mega mind stopped swiveling after like 30 minutes. He then looked all around his base. It was not very clean, there were piles of dust in the corners of the room, bugs were flying around the trash cans and McDonalds bags and cups were all over the floor.

He was so bored that he started to get very hungry.

"I'll just have a snack." He thought.

So he got out of his chair and headed towards the refrigerator. When he opened the door he held his nose in pure disgust at the smell. And what more? All of the food had either mold or fungus on them. He slammed the door back in frustration which caused Minion's tower of teeny weeny paper airplanes to fall down.

"I'm bored!" He yelled across the room to Minion.

"I can't really help that sir." Said Minion. "I don't know what you quite want to do."

"Well figure something out!" Yelled Megamind.

"Well…" Minion wondered out loud. "We could clean this place up."

"No. something fun!" Megamind said back.

"How about…" Minion wondered.

"I know!" Said Megamind. "Let's call Roxanne! Maybe we can go to her apartment. It's very fancy!"

"How in the world is it fancy?" Minion asked.

"It has a balcony!" Megamind whispered.

"Woah…" Said Minion. "That's fancy…"

"I know!" Megamind responded. "Now let's call her!"

Roxanne was typing furiously on the computer. She seemed to have trouble as she typed and backspaced words on the screen. Then she heard the phone ring.

Worried that it was the news station, she quickly picked it up and put it between her cheek and her shoulder so that she could keep typing.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Roxy!" She heard a voice say.

"Oh, hey Megamind." She said to her new boyfriend. "Listen, I'm very busy with preparing for the interview with that famous chef tomorrow. Can you call back some other time?"

"NO!" He said suddenly. "This is an emergency!"

"What?" She asked, as she stopped typing.

"Just kidding! HA HA!" He answered. "Can we come over?"

"UGH! fine…" She said. "I'm almost done anyways…"

"Kewl! Thanks!" He said. "See ya later!"

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through that gigantic blue head of his." She thought, as she hung up the phone.

"Okay Minion!" Said Megamind, as he hung up the phone. "Where'd you park the invisible car?"

"Ah…"

"You lost it again." Said Megamind. "Didn't you?"

"Well… yeah…"

"Alright, hand me the keys…"

"That won't help much sir. We didn't install a beeper."

Megamind twitched right before he said, "It does not matter. I have a better way of getting there anyway."

About ten minutes later, Megamind and Minion arrived at Roxanne's house, riding their super awesome floating motorcycle thingy. Then they went into the fancy apartment building, went upstairs and slammed the door open.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Megamind yelled.

"Why'd you just say that?" Minion asked.

"Isn't that what you're always supposed to say when you slam someone's door open?" Megamind asked back.

"No." Said Minion. "That's what husbands would say to their wives when they got home."

"Oh." Megamind said. "Opps. Oh well…"

"Hi guys!" Said Roxanne, while standing up.

"Hi Roxy!" Megamind said, while Minion just waved his robotic arm.

"So what do you guys need?" She asked.

"Me and Minion are BORED!" He answered, while slumping over.

"Well I actually wasn't that bored." Said Minion. "I was working on my 193'rd teeny weeny paper airplane, or was it the 194? Oh well…"

"Wait, that's it?" She asked. "You made me hurry to finish my work that could cost me my job. Just because you were bored?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Megamind.

"You're unbelievable." She mumbled. "What do you want to do?"

"You decide." He said.

"Look," She said. "Let's just chat. I feel like I still don't know much about you and especially anything about Minion."

"Ooh…" Said Megamind. "Conversation! I like these!"

"Me too!" Said Minion as they both sat down.

"Okay." Said Roxanne while sat down as well. "So, how have you guys been?"

"Bored." They said.

"I mean, are you working on anything?" She asked.

"I'm thinking about putting a beeper on the car keys so that we won't keep forgetting it." Said Minion.

"Go do that that then." Said Roxanne as she pushed Minion out the door.

"Whew…" She said as she sat back down. "You're still bored aren't you?"

"Yes, very." He answered. "I'm starting to miss being evil again."

"Don't start." She said. "You're just lucky that Jesus cared about you enough to change you."

"Who's Jesus?" He asked. "Is he another super hero?"

"No." She giggled as she saw Megamind's blank expression. "You really don't know who Jesus is?"

"No." He said. "Who is he?"

"Well it's about time that you know." She said.

"Huh?"

"Megamind." She said. "You've became a good guy. But now it's time for the next step."

I'm not quite sure that this story will pull through, oh well. I hope you enjoyed. :]


End file.
